Backplane architectures may involve optical links and/or traces patterned on printed circuit board (PCBs), to connect controllers for data transfers and other communication. PCB and/or optical backplane architectures may be associated with additional conversion steps, a need for intricate microelectromechanical system (MEMS) devices, and fragile, complicated and costly alignment techniques.